Red Velvet Dreams Torn Asunder
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: After hiatus I am back! A poem I've written loosely based the final events of "Angels Amongst Us." Where's my hanky? I think I'm gonna cry.


This is inspired by a story that I wrote in 2001 for Gargoyles. No infringement intended. Gargoyles belongs to Disney.  
  
By Denigoddess2001  
  
  
  
RED VELVET DREAMS TORN ASUNDER  
  
Her lips murmur the words  
as we walk through the forest  
and we find ourselves bathed in moonlight  
  
The folds of your wings are velvet on my skin  
The Owl watches in silence as our lips meet  
I, your Muse, sigh your name in contentment.  
  
Do you hear me as I whisper your name?  
I call to the depths of your soul  
as we both reckon the sheer majesty of this love.  
  
What is it that inspires me so?  
This symphony of the One Heart and Soul  
You are drawn to me and I come undone.  
  
Your scent lingers around me  
And need draws us together  
Let me see the love that lies beyond sight.  
  
Ecstasy and torment remain  
As glowing embers grown into an inferno  
Also the pain grips us.  
  
I call out your name into the night  
And your wings envelop me  
As we make the heavens our Dominion   
  
Vision of perfection is before me   
Secret thoughts become the spoken word  
As rapture grows between us.  
  
Do you remember the nights under the stars?  
As we made promises and shared dreams?  
Where are you now?  
  
Where is my Dearheart? He asks.  
Have you asked upon a distant star?  
Does she think of me now?  
  
The One You Once called Dearheart  
Is broken and weary of this life  
Yet forward she goes into the future.  
  
Alone.  
Forever Alone.  
With Jagged Edges of a shattered heart.  
  
The One You Once Called Dearheart  
Stares into the night sky  
Alone in that sacred Wilderness.  
  
  
  
Set Free  
We once flew to impossible heights  
Now, she sees only the void.  
  
She is waiting there for you in her memories  
Crying upon a bed verdant leaves  
Red velvet Dreams no longer she sees.  
  
She sees only the darkness of betrayal  
And the vivacity of your lies.  
No longer her beloved Mate and Protector  
  
Where wild roses once grew  
Scarlet petals lay dry and dead  
Their redolence is a scented threnody.  
  
A Moment in the Sun  
Was the dream she clung to  
The One You Once Called Dearheart.  
  
The sun also rises  
Crimson anger tingeing every silver cloud  
My breath fails her as her soul slowly passes beyond.  
  
Heavy Twilight Descends  
Upon the One You Once Called Dearheart  
Her Crimson Cleric has torn Red Velvet Dreams Asunder.  
Waiting there she lies  
  
She longs for the wings of her Beloved Mate and Protector  
and for the brush of sweet Velvet  
against her beating heart.  
  
Her finger traces platinum folds  
As she remembers the winged embrace  
of the One That Once Called Her Dearheart  
  
She drove the Sire's Passion  
as he claimed her with a kiss  
He slowly consumed her until only love remained.  
  
His kisses were wicked  
As they brought paradise to her.  
Now she stands alone.  
  
His Love became nectar  
That fired her need and longing  
Her Very Soul Quaked.  
  
As a Moth To a flame  
Velvet wings claimed her  
Walls around her heart fell.  
  
Yet his betrayal was swift  
deliberate and strong and without mercy  
As he tore asunder red velvet dreams.  
  
She loved him fiercely and well.  
She begs either for a miracle  
Or an end to the torment.  
  
  
His silent roar of treachery  
has infused pain into her heart  
She is marked by his duplicity.  
  
He gloats in the glory  
Of bringing the Once He Once Called Dearheart  
In humility to her knees.  
  
No gentleness comes, no respite given  
With the rising of the morning son  
Whispered red velvet dreams of hope die.  
  
"We are forever," He lied.   
"Eternally Linked, we cannot be broken  
Love is forged and everlasting."  
  
As the Owl watches  
A single melody softly heard mingles with  
The silent weeping and falling tears.  
  
Dearheart weeps softly  
Longing for his embrace  
Of the one she once called Beloved Mate and Protector  
  
Then, she remembers in that sacred grove  
Promises made and broken  
And regains her dignity.  
  
Yet, her heart mourns  
For the love lost and for the one  
That Once Called her Dearheart.  
  
And to her sanctum  
She retreats  
as slumber gives her Red Velvet Dreams Torn Asunder  
  
"I love you." He once whispered to her on the edge of sleep.  
One night in slumber, now she only knows nightmares  
of Red Velvet Dreams Torn Asunder.  
  
I remember  
When I was Your Dream.  
The One You Once Called Dearheart.  
  
-Fini 


End file.
